Manufacturers have designed wireless devices such as cellular telephones and other wireless handsets so that all hardware and software components reside in a single compact device or handset. The wireless devices typically contain embedded operating systems, application software, memory, display controllers, display screens, and other peripheral capabilities including but not limited to GSM, GPRS, CDMA, Bluetooth, audio codec, WiFi, keypads, joysticks, and push buttons.